


I thought I knew what the price was

by pomidor



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bruce is pimping out his friend, Dubious Morality, M/M, No Man's Land, Post S4, Wait for it, and he can feel the gay, but he's doing it for gotham, cos he's, it's those detective skills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: It's hard to procure food on Jeremiah's dark island and Bruce has an idea who could be of help. The fact he wants Jim to exchange himself for it might be a problem.





	1. The offer

‘Where have you been? We could have used your help.’ Jim said harshly the moment Bruce entered the precinct. 

He learned to accept that Bruce disappeared all the time doing god knows what, simply because he had no time to look after him. Since Jeremiah blown off all the bridges and the government abandoned what was left chaos ruled Gotham. It quickly proved to be impossible to keep at bay by Jim and the few officers that remained, he hardly could spare time to baby someone who was surprisingly good at mysteriously keeping to himself. Today, however, he was tired and irritated. Their attempt to regain Gotham park, in which actual fruit grew, was stopped by mindless citizens controlled by Ivy Pepper. 

‘I was in the Narrows.’ Bruce seemed unbothered by Jim being mad at him.

‘The Narrows? That’s Baccari’s territory!’

‘They didn’t catch me, did they? I went to deliver food to the people he keeps there.’

‘Bruce, we barely have food to last us and people under our protection another month. We can’t just give it to them.’

‘He’s starving them, Jim. They can’t fight against him when they’re that weak. We can’t leave them alone.’

Jim fell into his chair with a sigh. It wasn’t the first time they had this sort of conversation. Bruce proved to be one of the people he talked most with since this whole nightmare begun. Jim suspected Bruce was missing Alfred, and so he turned to him. Though didn’t seem to entirely trust him, he revealed more to him than anybody else in the station. This way Jim began to understand that Bruce, despite his age, could just be the most intelligent person here, except for Lucius. It proved to be a real problem in discussion. 

‘We don’t have enough men to stand against Baccari, it’s hard enough to deal with smaller criminals and protect the precinct. And even if we did, we still don’t have enough food.’

Bruce was silent for a while. Of course, he knew all this. Even though he rarely joined Jim when fighting the gangs, he knew the situation well. He wore his thinking face and somehow Jim felt he wouldn’t like what was going to be said.

‘I’ve been thinking for some time –‘

‘To the point, Bruce.’

‘As we are now we’re too weak to protect the good people left in Gotham. Our numbers are small and we lack resources. But big gangs have more men and steal food form others or collected it the moment the mess started.’

‘So?’

‘So I think we should find ourselves a strong ally.’

‘Bruce, we are fighting against crime. What powerful gang would even want to help us?’

‘These are not ordinary times, and we don’t know how much longer we have to endure it. We should at least consider –‘

‘No. I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it.’

‘Penguin is-‘

‘Penguin is a gangster. He is our enemy.’

‘Normally, he would be. But he wants to instill order in Gotham, always wanted that, even if his methods are underhanded. He doesn’t usually harm ordinary people and didn’t get in our way. Not to mention there aren’t many gangs brave enough to stand against him. His help could prove very beneficial.’

‘That is exactly what he wants! To build Gotham on his foundations. He tried it as mayor and with his pax penguina, and I opposed him then.’

‘It’s different now. Gotham must survive. I am as unwilling to work with criminals as much as you are, but I don’t think we have much choice. When people here begin to starve, they will turn to him or someone worse anyway. Penguin is at least an enemy we know.’

Jim knew Bruce was right. It didn’t make it any easier to swallow.

‘Say we do ask him for help, what makes you think he would even agree? He has hard feelings towards the police.’

‘Because you will go ask him.’

‘He has especially hard feelings towards me.’

Bruce looked at him in that infuriatingly sceptic way he must have picked up from Lucius. 

‘I suspect you two have quite a history. Even if you aren’t on best terms I believe you could change that.’

‘How? I have nothing to offer him. He might have wanted my friendship once, but now…’

‘I think Mr Cobblepot’s preferences and his past interest in you might work out in our favor. He might not be interested in rekindling your friendship, but I don’t think he would refuse your … company.’

Sometimes it scared Jim how observant and resourceful Bruce was despite his age. Sometimes it made him sad. Now, it just irritated him. It reminded him too much of the cold and calculating nature of Jeremiah.

‘You want me to proposition Oswald?’

‘I’m not making you do anything. I just want you to think about it. I know you would do anything to protect Gotham. I would too, but here, I don’t think I would be of much use.’

###

Jim hated to agree with Bruce’s point, but after much deliberation and many excuses, he found himself entering the council chamber, currently serving as a dinning room. It was just like Oswald to pick out one of the oldest, biggest and most expensive building as his base. Jim had a feeling he just loved to use the courtroom to make people who worked for him small and insignificant. This room, though smaller, still made it look as if Oswald was drowning in luxury, despite the current crisis. The rad walls of the room with the combination of candle light gave the room strange gravity and heaviness that seemed to belong to any room that Oswald claimed as his own. The table previously used for holding important meetings was now covered with a huge satin tablecloth and lavishly decorated with silver tableware. 

‘What brings you to me, old friend?’ Oswald asked, feigning nonchalant disinterest. 

His ‘old friend’ lacked the warmth it had long ago. It sounded sharp and sarcastic to Jim’s ears, as if Penguin was mocking them both by the suggestion they were ever friends. It made Jim instantly unwilling to be here, but he remembered how Bruce told him to ‘try and be civil’ so he bit back on the harsh tone he usually used with Oswald.

‘Can I sit?’ he asked, as neutrally as he could.

Oswald made an overbearing gesture towards the chair so Jim sat and was meaning to get to the point but Oswald didn’t let him.

‘Normally, I’d assume you came because I did something that you didn’t like, but I can’t recall anything like that and you seem too calm for that. So, the only other option is that you want something.’

‘I –‘ 

An entrance of Penguin’s man with a tray interrupted him. Jim was surprised to see a plate of spaghetti set before him as well as before Oswald, with wine in gothic style glasses that Penguin instantly started sipping from. 

‘Thank you, but I don’t need-‘

‘Oh, I insist. It’s nothing much, but as you certainly know, good food’s not that easy to get these days.’ 

That comment made Jim certain Oswald had an inkling what Jim wanted from him. He decided to eat, he might as well if he’s here. He doubted Oswald will be as willing as Bruce seemed to think he would be.

What did Bruce say? ‘Keep eye contact?’ ‘Don’t force anything?’. He couldn’t believe he was given instructions on seducing his enemy by someone who was not even of age yet. It made him doubt the age limits.

The spaghetti was good. Their reserves of meat had long been gone, and even if they found it, it was already spoiled without power anywhere in the city but the precinct. Oswald must have a place to keep it underground. 

He was silent for a moment, allowing Oswald to observe him eating from over his wine glass. 

‘I came to offer an alliance.’ There was no point to stall any longer.

‘I see. So you want us to work together?’

‘You have a lot of men and I suspect, big reserves of food. There are people on gangs’ territory that I can’t rescue or feed.’ 

‘And why would I give you my men and food? What would be my gain in that?’

‘You want to protect Gotham, don’t you? Rule it? So shouldn’t you look after your subjects?’

‘You think I would fall for that twice after you left me on that damn blimp? People are welcome to join my ranks if they want to eat. If not, I will rule those that remain. I have no business keeping those protected by the GCPD alive.’

Jim took off his jacket and noticed Oswald following his movements carefully with his eyes. He could just hear Bruce’s smug encouragement in his head. God, he hoped he hadn’t.

‘I would owe you a favor.’

Oswald laughed without humor. 

‘Oh, I know your favors by now, Detective. You only keep your word when it suits your sense of morality. There’s nothing you could give me.’

Jim bit his lip. He really didn’t want to go through proposing an alternative. 

‘There might be.’ He said raising his hand and skimming it lightly down his neck to open the top button of his shirt. He looked up to see Oswald’s eyes following his movements and then meeting his eyes once again with understanding.

A disbelieving smile played on his face.

‘That would be something. Detective Gordon throwing away his pride and morals.’

‘I did it with Sofia, didn’t I?’

‘Sofia was a woman. I am not.’

‘I was in the army. I did it with men before.’ Receiving a few tugs form manly hands on more desperate nights might not exactly count as ‘doing it’, but Jim was winging it at that point.

‘Let’s say, I believe you. Do you honestly think you’re worth that much?’ 

Jim was mortified to hear a rejection clothed in such taunting words. He got up with the intention to leave but Oswald stopped him.

‘Wait.’

Jim froze, unsure what he should do.

Oswald waved at his man at the door, and they were left alone. Jim didn’t know if he should be glad that no one else was going to see his further embarrassment or make a run for it. 

Oswald approached him in his limping pace, getting closer than Jim was comfortable with. They often got in each other’s faces, but it was always to show aggression. Jim had to fight the instinct of asserting dominance and baring his teeth angrily. 

He kept eye contact even though it was difficult. The fact that the room was bathed in candlelight made the situation even more intimate. 

Oswald’s expression seemed calm and analyzing but the hand he raised to put almost imperceptibly on the side of Jim’s face was visibly shaking. 

‘Let’s try this.’ Jim could hear the uncertainty in his voice and he soon understood why.

It was hard to say Oswald kissed him. It was more a pressing of lips. It became painfully obvious that he had very little previous experience. 

‘Did you never do that before?’ Jim couldn’t help asking.

He realized he made a mistake when Oswald moved back from him with an affronted expression. Before he could move too far Jim caught his forearm, looking into his eyes with what he hoped appeared to be determination. 

‘Let’s move to the couch.’ He said and didn’t wait for Oswald to answer before pulling him along.

He lost some of his bravado when they were seated, especially since Oswald wasn’t even looking at him, apparently more interested in his own shoes. 

Being tender wasn’t really his style but he figured it was better to start slow. He lifted Oswald’s chin lightly and he allowed it, though he was still looking away. Jim kept his lips lightly parted and moved them slowly until Oswald started hesitantly imitating him. When Jim broke the kiss he found Oswald looking from his lips to his eyes. They moved towards each other simultaneously. It was good they found something of a rhythm.

It was unusual for Jim to kiss in such a delicate way. It made it more intimate somehow. They couldn’t have that.

Jim moved his tongue to coax Oswald’s into his mouth. He somehow doubted Oswald would appreciate being completely dominated by him, so he tried to show him what could be done.

It seemed to be working. Oswald’s tongue was actively playing with Jim’s and his whole body moved closer, his hand under the Detective’s ear keeping Jim firmly in place. He was now exploring Gordon’s mouth while breathing more heavily through his nose. Jim decided it was time to move things along. 

His hand started travelling up Oswald’s leg but before it could reach it’s destination it was stopped by the other’s hand.

Oswald broke the kiss entirely, still panting almost into Jim’s mouth. 

‘That’s enough for now.’ Oswald said standing up.

For a moment Jim didn’t know what he was talking about. Then he was reminded by Oswald himself.

‘I accept your offer. I will send my man tomorrow to discuss the details. Goodnight, Jim.’

He walked back to the precinct in a daze. He only now realized how much of a mess he got himself into. He never expected Penguin would actually agree to such a thing. He made a huge miscalculation and now he couldn’t back down.


	2. The business transaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets irritated. Bruce tries to be helpful. Oswald is his weird self.

‘I really don’t know what’s his deal.’ Jim said in the general direction from which he has last heard Bruce’s voice.

 

They were in the sewers. Waiting for the people that penguin’s men rescued. Jim couldn’t see a thing, and he was almost certain a rat was walking up his leg. He kicked it off with disgust.

 

‘I don’t see what’s your problem with that. Doesn’t it actually make your job easier?’ Bruce answered from closer than before.

 

Some people might have said that talking about the fact that the criminal boss you were currently obligated to sleep with, in exchange for very useful services, didn’t actually try to sleep with you, to a seventeen-year-old was not proper. Jim was not some people and it was Bruce’s idea to start this anyway. In addition, Jim had no one else to confide in. Everyone pretty much figured what the deal between him and Penguin was, what with the sudden alliance and Jim disappearing to Oswald’s place a couple times a week. Most of them probably imagined more than what happened behind closed doors. The worst of everyone by far was Harvey. Jim usually came to his friend for advice, but now he couldn’t even mention it without Harvey losing his mind. Jim wasn’t surprised. Harvey didn’t approve, and also, he obviously detested Penguin. Jim understood that feeling.

 

‘It makes me feel uneasy. Penguin never shows all his cards, and not knowing what he’ll do is dangerous. The deal we made is not actually being executed, so why is he upholding his part of it?’

 

‘Wait, so what do you do for all those hours you’re at his place?’

 

‘We eat together. And … talk. And sometimes we’re kissing.’ So maybe that wasn’t exactly how he should describe it, but Bruce didn’t need to know the details.

 

Their ‘talking’ was more like arguing. Actually, it was the only way to call it. The first few days they were actually civil to each other, but small talk can only last so long. Jim couldn’t really help himself. Penguin was infuriating, especially when he stopped trying to please somebody. They never agreed. On anything. They talked about the way they both imagined the city should look like, and their visions were so vastly different they seemed to be painted in another epochs. They may both think that Gotham needs order, but the way they described it was never the same. It was even worse when they discussed their current methods of running the city. Sometimes, they even passed on to more general themes of morality and life, which didn’t help matters. Both thought that the other’s system of beliefs was wrong. Shouting could often be heard from behind the dining room doors.

 

When it came to the kissing they were both so worked up by their arguments they practically fought with their lips. At the beginning, when Penguin was still a bit unused to it, Jim tried to keep it simple and tender-ish. He didn’t want to overpower Penguin, he didn’t think it fit his role in their deal. It quickly turned out that even with the most aggressive way Jim could kiss, Oswald didn’t back down and gave back as good as he got. Last week he left Jim with a bit lip. Granted that only made Harvey call him a prostitute, only half-jokingly, but well, he would get over it eventually.

 

‘Maybe that’s all he wants. He’s just human, Jim, he can get lonely.’ Bruce said, but not with compassion one might expect from such a sentence. He said it with conviction.

 

Jim didn’t doubt that Penguin was capable of feeling strongly, things that want further than his ambition for power. He remembered the all-consuming way Oswald had loved his mother, and the affection for that little deaf boy he did everything to protect, as it turned out later. If he wasn’t lonely, Sofia would have never had gotten so close to him with her allure of friendship. Jim just didn’t believe Oswald wanted purely that from him. At first, he didn’t believe Bruce when he suggested that Oswald might desire him, but it was hard to contradict with how they kissed and the way Oswald’s hands traveled and clung to Jim’s body. Desire was something Jim knew better than affection, he could recognize it. Still, Oswald made no move nor request to bring things further.

 

‘Yeah, maybe.’

 

For a moment Bruce was silent, but it was a thinking silence, and that was never good.

 

‘Can I ask you something?’ Bruce finally said.

 

‘You’re going to ask anyway, aren’t you?’

 

‘Do you find Penguin attractive?’

 

‘No.’

 

‘Nothing about him?’

 

‘First of all, I didn’t think about it. My usual choices are bound to be women. Second of all, why are you asking?’

 

‘I’m curious.’

 

What was there to find attractive about Penguin? The man had poor posture, as much a fault of his leg as his hunched shoulders. He was thin and pale, with dark circles under eyes that made him look like an especially underfed vampire. His face wasn’t exactly ugly, but the unfortunate hairstyle choices and strange mannerism made him look downright freakish.

 

‘He has very bright eyes.’ Jim said, knowing he would regret it.

 

‘And is that a good thing?’

 

‘I don’t know. They just grab attention, I guess.’ Jim thought about Oswald’s face and decided that he wasn’t winning this conversation anyway ‘And he has freckles.’ They were visible from close up and Jim lately had a chance to be quite close rather often.

 

‘Freckles?’

 

‘I happen to like freckles. But that doesn’t mean he’s attractive. And can we stop being girls about this? It’s a business transaction, nothing more. Even if Oswald doesn’t act on it.’

 

‘If it’s bothering you so much, why don’t you ask him?’

 

‘Yes, great idea, Bruce. I will just go and ask him why he’s not having sex with me, even though he’s paying for it. Brilliant.’

 

‘Engaging in conversation is the fastest way to understand another person.’

 

‘I talk with him all the time. Doesn’t make me understand him any better.’

 

###

 

Next day, Jim was back at Oswald’s to have what seemed to be the same conversation for the umpteenth time.

 

‘For the last time, I did not leave you on that blimp! It just took some time to get you out.’

 

Jim wasn’t exactly sure how they went from talking about how yesterday’s mission went, to once again discussing how much of a disappointment he was.

 

‘And what about “Gotham thanks you”? Was that really necessary?’

 

‘What did you want to get, a medal? The truth is, Oswald, that you had your reasons to act, else you wouldn’t do it.’

 

‘Fine.’ Penguin hissed to suggest nothing was fine. ‘What about Arkham?’

 

‘What about it?’ Jim knew very well what Penguin meant, but he didn’t want to make it any easier.

 

‘You left me in there for committing a crime that _you_ were guilty of, when I _begged_ for your help. You let them torture me!’

 

‘How was I supposed to know what Strange was up to there?’

 

‘Because I told you!’

 

‘I thought you were getting help. That they were curing you.’ Jim’s arguments sounded weak even to his own ears.

 

‘Curing me of what, exactly? The only time I was ever not sane, was when Strange messed with my head!’

 

‘You’re the one that pleaded insanity to avoid prison!’

 

‘All right, Jim. Keep coming up with excuses. We both know you left me there because every time you looked at me you felt guilty! You must have imagined that it was me who talked you into killing Galavan!’

 

Jim’s hold on his fork was bruising.

 

‘I know I did it of my own free will. And yet I regretted it.’

 

‘There was nothing to regret! He deserved to die. If we didn’t kill him, he would have been unstoppable. It was justice.’

 

‘No. He deserved to live the rest of his life in a prison cell.’

 

‘Nobody would have been able to put him there. And even you know he did not deserve such an easy way out. That’s why you shot him.’

 

‘I shot him because you were beating him to death! Nobody deserves such a death.’

 

‘He did.’

 

Jim realized that Oswald was likely a sociopath and therefore their talks about morality had no actual purpose. He wasn’t sure his being here had any purpose.

 

He was still a bit shaken by their talk when Oswald proposed they move to the couch. He didn’t wait before kissing Gordon deeply and angrily. His fingers were probably leaving bruises on Jim’s arms. Jim felt like he was quickly getting overpowered for some reason, Oswald must really have been quite furious. He couldn’t let Penguin just do what he pleased so he decided it was time to change positions. He pushed himself up and, never letting Oswald stop kissing him, threw one leg over Penguin’s and was now effectively hovering, almost sitting astride Oswald’s lap. Now the balance was shifted, because Oswald had to turn his face up to reach his lips. Jim didn’t have time to revel in his small victories, because Oswald made a surprise attack, first just putting a hand under his thigh and at the small of his back, and then quickly turning them, using his body to push Jim onto the couch. Now Jim was on his back on the couch and Oswald hovered over him, and if he tried to revert their position they would both fall onto the floor.

 

A glimpse of Penguin’s smug smirk was all Jim saw before he was kissed again, deeper than before. He pressed Gordon against the couch and Jim realized they had never been this close before. It was weird and was only getting weirder. Penguin wedged a leg between both of his and Jim was just human, of course that would get a reaction. With Penguin’s tongue down his throat and his body flush against his, it was getting very hard to breathe. Jim could feel how it was affecting Oswald right against his thigh. When Oswald moved his leg a bit, Jim couldn’t stop making a sound that got swallowed between their connected mouths.

 

Then it all stopped. Oswald removed himself slowly, letting Jim embarrass himself by following his lips. Jim was dazed and confused, but he sat up on the couch to face the already standing Oswald.

 

‘What?’ He very elaborately asked.

 

‘That’s enough for today. Fabrizio will show you to the door.’

 

‘What do you mean “that’s enough”? You definitely want something more.’ Jim looked down at Oswald’s obviously raised pants.

 

‘I get to decide what I want and when I want it. You won’t dictate the rules according to your fancies.’

 

‘My fancies? You must be crazy to think I would want this!’ Jim stood up, angrily approaching an unmoved Penguin.

 

‘You don’t look very unwilling to me.’ Oswald repeated Jim’s earlier gesture of looking down his body.

 

‘It’s just – I am ready to follow up on what I promised. That was the deal and I accepted it.’

 

‘And I don’t feel like doing it with someone who doesn’t want to. Who do you take me for, Jim?’

 

‘Than why on earth did you agree to this?’

 

‘That’s enough. Get out, I have business to attend to.’

 

Jim wanted to argue further but Oswald started to make his way out of the room so he started to do the same.

 

###

 

Oswald had trouble sleeping, yet again. So when he heard a knock on his door he was more irritated than he probably should. He opened to see Robins hesitantly preparing to knock again.

 

‘What. Is. It.’ He ground through his teeth, already preparing Robins’ demotion for annoying him in the early morning hours.

 

‘Mr Penguin, there is someone who wishes to see you. Urgently.’

 

Oswald walked past him before he could utter another word. He was sure it was Jim, asking for rescuing another one of his good-for-nothing policemen or some starving kid Oswald would have no actual gain in helping. Of course, such matters couldn’t wait until the sun came up, because Jim had no respect for other people’s needs.

 

He was surprised to see a very different figure walking impatiently across his dining room.

 

‘Bruce Wayne. To what do I owe the pleasure of your, rather unexpected, visit?’ He said, making it very clear that he didn’t appreciate the hour of afore-mentioned visit.

 

‘Jim was taken!’ Bruce said the moment Oswald stopped talking.

 

‘What?’ That made him forget the hour.

 

‘It’s Victor Zsasz! I tried to get Jim out, but they caught me. Zsasz let me go, so I could deliver a message. He wants to exchange Jim for your provisions. He said you have twelve hours before he gives Jim to Tabitha.’

 

‘That little-! I’m gonna rip his eyes out and boil them!’

 

‘Why Tabitha? I know that the Sirens have a grudge against men, but surely Barbara wouldn’t let her kill Gordon?’

 

‘Barbra wouldn’t have a say in this. Tabitha wants revenge against me, and she would try to get it any way she can.’

 

‘What are you going to do? Negotiate or attack?’

 

‘Zsasz will kill Gordon the moment my men try to attack.’

 

‘So what will you do?’

 

‘I just told you-‘

 

Oswald stopped when he saw the look on the young man’s face. Wayne’s pupils were moving constantly, right and left, not breaking eye contact. He seemed to be trying to solve a puzzle.

 

‘I have no interest in the bloodbath that attacking Zsasz would initiate.’

 

‘And that’s all?’

 

God, that kid was creepy. 

 

‘I’m going to go there with my men as soon as I put on something else than my bathrobe. You should stay here.’

 

‘You’re going there yourself? Isn’t that risky?’

 

‘It’s Gotham. Besides I will have men to protect me. If I avoided things that were risky I wouldn’t be where I am now.’

 

‘Then I will go to.’

 

‘No. If Jim sees I brought you along I will never hear the end of it. Please, wait here. I promise to bring Jim back safely.’

 

The serious face he saw when he was leaving the room looked very different from the one he saw the last time Bruce visited him.

 

_He didn’t expect Bruce Wayne to even stay in the fallen city and definitely not to bargain with him for it’s fate, as if he was its owner. Honestly, this attitude irritated him, but at the same time he was civil when he declined Bruce’s offer of an alliance._

_‘Are you sure, Mr Cobblepot? I could procure whatever you want. I am the richest person in Gotham.’_

_‘In this situation, money has no value.’_

_‘But it will not last forever. Gotham will return to civilization someday.’_

_‘Even then, I have enough money. Plus, your survival isn’t certain, so I have no guarantee.’_

_‘Is there nothing else you want?’_

_‘Why do you care so much, anyway? What does it matter if a few people die? Most of the honest citizens left the island, you should have done that to.’_

_Bruce raised his chin._

_‘I am also responsible for what happened because of Jeremiah. I sponsored him. It’s my fault I didn’t recognize the state of his mind sooner.’_

_‘You’re taking too much responsibility, Mr Wayne. You didn’t actually blow up the bridges. It was not your fault.’_

_Bruce stood up and approached a table with a golden chess board on it. It was a present from Nygma, from the time Oswald was mayor. He took it out after Nygma died._

_Bruce took the black queen into his hand and brought it up, seemingly to admire it._

_‘What figure am I in Gotham, Mr Cobblepot? You saved my life more than once, am I not worth befriending?’_

_‘I do consider you a friend, Bruce. But good friends do not ask for too much.’_

_Bruce didn’t even look at him. He just put the queen down and took a white knight instead._

_‘And Jim Gordon?’_

_‘What about him?’_

_‘You were friends once, until circumstances split you apart. But you never tried to actually get rid of him, even when you stood directly against each other.’_

_‘Your point being?’_

_‘I believe a man that climbed his way up as efficiently as you is able to recognize the players that can change the whole course of the game.’_

_‘I admit Jim is a rare creature that I would be unwilling to rid Gotham of.’_

_Bruce smirked, still looking at the chess piece. It made Oswald uncomfortable somehow._

_It didn’t pass when Bruce approached him once again, the smirk gone, a gentle smile in its place. He put the piece in front of Oswald._

_‘Thank you for your time, Mr Cobblepot. It was a pleasure to dine with you. Now, you must excuse me.’_

_Two days later Jim came in to propose the alliance. Oswald had a feeling he might have been wrong when he assumed Bruce associated himself with the most powerful piece unsuitably._

###

 

Zsasz greeted him unflinchingly, not that Penguin expected anything less of him. His place was big, and once probably looked like something quite elegant, but his people made it into a dumpster. Oswald noticed Jim on one of the weirdly colorful couches right away. He was unconscious and had a big bleeding bruise on his cheek.

 

‘What did you do to him?’ Oswald exclaimed angrily. There was no point in playing it cool if he was already here.

 

‘Relax. He’s drugged, but there will be no lasting consequences, he’s just knocked out. I told my boys to try not to harm him too much before I inject him, but he killed one of mine, and his friend got pissed, so he hit him on the face, but Jimmy here didn’t go down without a fight. He’s fine and dandy.’

 

‘Tell me what you want, and let’s end this. I don’t have time to waste in this dump.’

 

###

 

When Jim regained consciousness, the first face he saw belonged to Bruce. It calmed him down, but then he realized it probably meant Bruce got himself in this mess along with him. He jumped straight up but lost balance. He would have fallen down if Bruce didn’t catch his arms in a strong hold.

 

‘Easy, Jim. The drug they gave you was strong. Wait a moment before you try to stand up.’

 

‘Where are we?’ The voice he got out was hoarse.

 

Bruce passed him a glass of water.

 

‘At Oswald’s.’

 

‘Did Oswald’s men get me out?’

 

‘Not exactly.’

 

‘What? Than who? Was it you? Harvey?’

 

‘No, Penguin got you out. He struck a bargain with Zsasz.’

 

‘What bargain?’

 

‘What’s the most precious thing in Gotham right now?’

 

‘Did Penguin give him food? Our food?’

 

‘Well, it’s not really ours.’

 

‘How much?’

 

‘He didn’t want me to-‘

 

‘How much, Bruce?’

 

‘Enough for five months.’

 

‘Oh god.’

 

‘Zsasz wanted more, but Penguin negotiated for a long time. It was almost evening when he got you out.’

 

They got interrupted by Fabrizio’s entrance. He greeted Gordon and went out again only to return with sandwiches. Jim only now felt he was starving.

 

‘Mr Penguin asks that you see him in the dining room, Mr Gordon. Mr Wayne will be escorted safely to the precinct.’ Fabrizio approached Gordon, handing him neatly folded clothes. ‘The bathroom is on your right, feel free to use the shower. I will be waiting in the corridor.’

 

Jim looked down at himself. His clothes were indeed quite tattered and he was dirty. A shower sounded good.

 

‘Thanks, Fabrizio.’

 

When Fabrizio left, Jim turned to Bruce.

 

‘Where did Penguin even find that guy?’

 

Bruce gave him a little amused smile, that was quickly gone.

 

‘Do you want me to go?’

 

‘Yeah, you waited long enough for me. Calm down everyone at the precinct.’

 

‘Penguin send someone to them, but they will probably want to know how you’re doing.’

 

‘Yeah, tell them I’m fine.’

 

‘Jim.’ His voice turned serious. ‘Be nice to Penguin. He saved you, even though he didn’t have to.’

 

‘Yeah, yeah, I would have gotten out somehow.’

 

‘No, you wouldn’t have. He gave up a lot. Think about what you mean to him.’

 

On that note, Bruce left.

 

###

 

The clothes turned out to be light trousers and a black dress shirt, surprisingly comfortable while being elegant at the same time. It wasn’t something Jim would have chosen for himself but he looked pretty well. Of course, that was probably the point.

 

It really surprised Jim that Oswald didn’t just take one of his men to bed or paid somebody from the streets. Even Fabrizio was younger and better looking than himself. He didn’t really get the reason for why Oswald wanted him. Was it because he was the one who proposed it, and Penguin just couldn’t bring himself to ask anyone? That wasn’t very hard to believe, considering that now he had the chance to be with someone and he wasn’t taking it.

 

When Jim entered the room he found Oswald sitting on the couch. He looked tired but smiled towards Jim and motioned for him to sit together.

 

‘Why did you do it?’ Jim didn’t really want to start form small talk, or questions about his wellbeing.

 

‘You mean, why did I save your life? Really, Jim?’

 

‘It makes no sense to me. You gave up five months’ worth of food!’

 

‘Without you the alliance is off. And the food will not be that much of a problem.’

 

‘You don’t care about the alliance! And what do you mean, it’s not a big problem. The food is a finite resource in Gotham.’

 

‘Oh Jim, did you really think that my food is from Gotham?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘I have contacts outside and there are people who are willing to do anything for a good payment. Even if it means getting past the army to get it.’

 

‘You’re smuggling food?’

 

‘Of course, I am! The first thing I did was find a way to do that.’

 

‘That is’ _genius, really helpful, a great news_ ‘illegal.’

 

‘Don’t be a bore. We both know it’s necessary. If the government is not going to provide for us because of their stupid rules, they can’t really blame us. Besides, there is no law in Gotham now.’

 

Jim couldn’t really disagree. If this was how the people left here were going to survive, so be it.

 

‘If you’re so bothered by me exchanging rations for you, don’t get yourself kidnapped again. I didn’t think you would be so easily snatched. It’s not that simple to smuggle large amounts of food, even for my … associates.’

 

Jim knew he should ask who they were, but he had a feeling Penguin wouldn’t budge.

 

‘They had greater numbers and Zsasz is a very skilled assassin.’

 

‘Still, I though you were a good fighter.’

 

‘I am! I can prove that to you right now, if you want.’

 

Penguin smiled. Well, more than he usually did.

 

‘No, thank you. I’m alright.’

 

Jim was quickly losing sight of what he wanted to get out of Oswald. He supposed that was the plan.

 

‘You didn’t answer my question. Why did you save me?’

 

‘Do you really need to ask?’

 

‘I don’t think I’m worth that much to you.’

 

Oswald smiled strangely again.

 

‘I did it because I wanted something from you.’

 

He got closer to Jim’s face.

 

‘What?’ Jim asked breathlessly.

 

‘Your gratitude.’

 

Before Oswald could kiss him Jim stood up from the couch. He could see the confusion on the other’s face but he didn’t give Penguin time to protest. He just sank to his knees right in front of him.

 

‘Jim?’ Oswald’s voice was a little high. Well, Jim’s hands had just started travelling up his thighs, so it wasn’t his fault.

 

Jim didn’t answer him, just undid the bottom buttons of Oswald’s shirt and let his hands travel under it to Oswald’s back. Oswald only shivered, but when Jim leaned in and kissed his stomach he jumped a little. Jim got an even better reaction when he licked the place.

 

‘Jim, just so you know, when I said “gratitude” I didn’t mean this – augh!’

 

Jim bit him on the stomach. Oswald looked at him with astonished accusation, but Jim didn’t care. He had enough of this bullshit.

 

‘I know. Shut up.’ He returned to licking his way down Oswald’s belly, which wasn’t as thin as it seemed to be in clothes.

 

Penguin could pretend as much as he wanted. He could lie that he didn’t dress Jim up for this. That he saved Jim out of some misguided belief of friendship that never really existed. That he fed them because he wasn’t that bad. That dinner and kisses was all he wanted. Jim, at least, knew what his job was here.

 

He only ever had fellatio done to him, so he hesitated a little when he freed Oswald’s hardening cock from his trousers and underwear. Moreover, he wasn’t sure if it was just from this close, but his cock seemed really long, a lot more than Jim expected to put into his mouth. He didn’t want Penguin to think he was backing out so easily, so he started giving it experimental licks. Oswald seemed to like that, judging from the hand that traveled to the back of Jim’s head. It relaxed Jim a little, as he remembered that Oswald probably didn’t have a similar experience to compare it to.

 

Jim took the head into his mouth and started jerking with his hand. He observed it enough times to theoretically know what to do. With every move he took more of Oswald’s cock, but he couldn’t really take everything. Not that it seemed to matter, as his hair was held painfully by his very enthusiastic partner.

 

‘If you tear out my hair I’m going to bite.’ Jim said after freeing the cock with a pop.

 

Oswald looked half-embarrassed, half-impatient, but he loosened the hold, so Jim went back to swallowing him. It was a weird feeling, and the teste was odd. He tried to ignore it and instead focus on Oswald’s reactions, where he seemed to like it and what things made him close his eyes and throw his head back.  

 

He imagined it wouldn’t last long, but apparently either he was wrong about Penguin’s experience or his own durability. His jaw was starting to hurt. It was actually harder than his experience of going down on girls.

 

Thankfully, Oswald started moving his hips while making very encouraging noises, so Jim could guess he was close. He even had enough presence of mind to tug Jim away before he came and only caught him a little on the chin, while mostly coming on Jim’s shirt.

 

Jim was as much in a daze as Penguin seemed to be, but the other regained his breathing first. He extended his hand and swiped at his come on Jim’s chin and then moved his hand up to the cut on Jim’s cheek. He stroked along it without applying any pressure, but the slight stinging it evoked woke Jim up. He painfully realized he was hard. Not like he didn’t know before, but now, the fact that he was kneeling before Penguin, hard from sucking his dick, became too real.

 

Jim stood up and wanted to back away as quickly as he could. He was stopped by Penguin’s voice.

 

‘Wait.’

 

Even though Penguin was still breathy, he didn’t sound like he was simply asking. He stood up, and slowly approached Gordon.

 

‘Come with me.’

 

Gordon followed him, not sure what to expect. When they arrived in a bedroom, lighted only by few candles and made even darker with heavy fabrics ranging from black and purple to burgundy, he felt a bit relieved. Was Penguin simply going to return the favor? Couldn’t they have done that in the dining room, like always?

 

He wasn’t sure what to do exactly, so he waited at the foot of the bed, while Oswald took of his jacket and grabbed something from his desk. When he approached Gordon, he put his hand on his torso and pushed him lightly onto the bed. Gordon sat down, but Penguin kept the pressure.

 

‘Lie down.’ He said, and when Jim hesitantly obeyed, Penguin climbed after him on the bed, knees and hands on Jim’s sides.

 

This position wasn’t exactly what Jim was thinking of, but he let Penguin kiss him. Normally, their kisses were quite passionate, but this one was different, somehow. It was slower, not as desperate as the ones they shared after an argument. It was intense despite that. This kiss reminded Jim of the first one they shared.

 

Penguin got closer as he lowered himself on his elbow, while his other hand started unbuttoning Jim’s shirt. It was difficult with one hand, so Jim moved his hands wanting to help, but he got slapped away for his troubles. So instead he used his hands to bend Oswald’s head a little, consequently he could plunge his tongue deeper into his mouth. He could feel Oswald was getting hard again against his leg.

 

Oswald’s gaze was intense when they broke free. He managed to get Jim’s shirt of somehow, and now started to unbutton his pants. Soon, Jim was left completely naked on the bed, while Penguin still had his shirt and trousers on. That seemed a bit unfair. Jim wanted to remedy the situation, but once again got his hands slapped away.

 

‘How am I supposed to-‘ He started asking, but was shut up rudely by Oswald’s mouth again.

 

He couldn’t really see what was going on, but he could feel a hand travelling down his neck, then chest, generally going in the right direction. It left him for a moment just before his cock would be on the trail, but then returned, pleasantly covered in a wet, cool substance, that Jim recognized as lube.

 

However, it didn’t stay there long. Oswald gave it a few short tugs and then moved down to his balls, which felt amazingly nice, but then it went even further. When he touched his hole, Jim jumped up.

 

‘Wait!’ he couldn’t stop himself from saying.

 

Oswald looked at him expectantly, not moving an inch.

 

Jim knew that could happen sometime. He prepared himself for it mentally at the beginning, but Oswald had lulled his caution by not making any moves for so long.

 

‘What happened to “not wanting to do it with someone unwilling”?’ He asked to grab Oswald’s attention.

 

Penguin didn’t look impressed.

 

‘You have a knack for attracting danger, Jim. At first I though there was no need to hurry, but I don’t really know how much time we have left before you do something unbelievably stupid.’

 

‘I didn’t do anything like that!’

 

‘Anyway, I told Zsasz that the next time he pulls something like this I’m going to blow his place up, whether you’re inside or not.’

 

‘How thoughtful of you.’

 

Jim laid back down on the bed, but the other didn’t follow him, instead sitting between Jim’s legs. Oswald gave him a satisfied smile and started circling his hole, going gently in and out. It felt uncomfortable, and just plain weird, so Jim tried to distract himself.

 

‘So you had me thinking there was no danger from you. Acting all innocent.’

 

‘I prefer to call it gentlemanly.’ Oswald didn’t look at all bashful with his finger making way more into Jim.

 

‘And what was your plan exactly? To wait until I became agreeable to the idea of sleeping with you?’

 

‘Maybe.’

 

‘Or what, until I actually became fond of you? That would never happen.’

 

In that moment Jim seethed because Oswald forcefully thrust his whole finger in. It wasn’t that painful, but because of the suddenness it felt very uncomfortable.   

 

‘Hey!’

 

‘I would really advise you to not make me angry when you’re in this position, Jim. I can make it good for you, if I feel like it.’

 

‘And how would you know? You never did this before.’

 

The silence intrigued him.

 

‘Wait, you did? With who?’

 

‘No one.’

 

‘Then, did someone do this to you?’

 

‘No, that’s not – Listen, I did it on myself. The important thing is, I know what I’m doing.’

 

Jim was stunned into silence. He observed as Oswald took his finger out to coat his hand in more lube, quite a surreal view, and retuned with two fingers this time, which was even more uncomfortable. He was stretching Jim every way and that started to get tiring.

 

Oswald must have seen the uneasy face Jim was making.

 

‘If you want me to stop just say so.’ It would be much more convincing if he actually stopped moving his fingers.

 

‘As if I can.’ Jim answered.

 

If he stopped it the deal was off. He wasn’t giving up now.

 

Oswald left it without comment. He suddenly touched some place inside that made Jim feel electrified. He covered his mouth. What was that weird sound he just made?

 

Penguin looked downright smug. Jim hated him.

 

‘You know, Jim’ He said, punctuating it with another touch that had Jim’s legs trembling. ‘I’m wondering, you’re stronger than me, right? So I can’t really blame you if you fight me off now, can I? That would be my fault for not keeping you in line, it wouldn’t really break the deal.’ He touched it even harder, and Jim had to bite his hand to stop the noises he was making.

 

That little! Jim couldn’t really fight him, when he was in this state. Oswald knew that! He had him right where he wanted, with Jim squirming under him.

 

Oswald leaned down and took the hand Jim had in his mouth. He then proceeded to lick the place Jim bit, while still going in and out of his hole, stretching it and hitting the spot that made Jim shiver. When he added a third finger he swallowed the noises with a kiss.

 

Jim wasn’t going to take it much longer. He desperately wanted to come and he couldn’t do it with just this much stimulation. He took himself in hand and was, yet again, rudely interrupted.

 

‘Not yet.’ Oswald said, holding Jim’s hand above his head.

 

That was when Jim realized. This wasn’t the primary focus of Penguin, this was only the prelude. He swallowed, thinking about what would come next. How could he take it, if even just the fingers were making him go crazy? But if that was what was required to finally let him orgasm in peace, then so be it.

 

‘Use a condom.’

 

Oswald looked at him and understood. He took out his fingers and now the lack of them felt weird.

 

‘Of course.’

 

Jim didn’t know if he should look. On one hand, he already saw that part of Oswald from much closer, on the other, he wasn’t sure it wouldn’t make him more nervous. He never thought of anal sex as something he particularly wanted to try out and definitely not on himself.

 

He looked down when Oswald asked him to pass him a pillow that he placed under Jim’s butt. Penguin didn’t even take off his clothes, just slid off his pants and underwear to his knees. Now that Jim thought about it, the position seemed uncomfortable for Oswald’s bad leg, but if he didn’t mind, who was Jim to ask him about it.

 

When Oswald rolled on a condom and positioned himself between his legs, Jim was glad he didn’t let him come earlier. If it wasn’t for his arousal that dimmed the pain at that first push, he might have hit Penguin.

 

Oswald didn’t seem much better of now, though. He seemed like he was really holding himself back from moving, but he gave Jim time to get used to the intrusion. Was that actually supposed to feel good? Jim had to mentally hold himself back from creating space between himself and that stupid bird-man.

 

Oswald was breathing heavily as he leaned close to his face.

 

‘Are you all right?’ He asked looking into Jim’s eyes for some kind of confirmation.

 

‘I’m fine’ Jim’s voice sounded stilted ‘Just move already.’

 

Oswald looked at him with something, but Jim couldn’t really tell with how moist his eyes were. He just really wished Penguin would do something, anything, because staying like that would be hell.

 

The first movements were slow, and painful, and made Jim hold the moisture back from spilling form his eyes, because damn him if he was going to cry in front of Penguin. Oswald’s right hand travelled to his left, which was previously clutching the sheets. He intertwined their fingers. Jim supposed it was to comfort him.

 

It was getting a little easier. Oswald’s movements became more rhythmic, and it was still quite overwhelming, but now Jim could at least feel other things: like Oswald’s shirt and trousers against his naked body, or the way their breaths were mingling, or Oswald’s hand right above his ass, or the way he was really fucking hard for some reason.

 

He didn’t expect Oswald to suddenly reach that spot inside him that his fingers found earlier. This time, it felt much more like an electric shock, and Jim couldn’t stop himself from rising from the bed, his back shaped into a bow, with a very loud noise he refused to classify as a shout, and what was definitely tears streaming down the sides of his face.

 

His face and body felt overheated, and he turned his face away when Penguin leaned down and kissed him, so he felt him lick away the tears instead. Oswald kind of stopped there, holding very still, and when Jim opened his eyes, he could see a face of a man that was really trying not to come.

 

Everything Jim did earlier was for Oswald’s benefit, because he wasn’t here to have fun. Now he didn’t care, he wasn’t going to let Oswald come before he did.

 

Jim’s legs traveled to Oswald’s sides, and somewhere high on his legs, while his free hand grabbed his ass, the other still firmly gripping Oswald’s hand next to his head. He forced Penguin to move, to hit that spot again. When it happened both of them made a very similar broken noise, and Jim threw his head back from the intensity. He didn’t let Oswald stop this time, moving with him, dictating the rhythm of his thrusts.

 

They were both pretty close to the edge, but Jim lost it when Oswald’s hand travelled to his cock. A well synchronized thrust, a bite to his throat, and the finger caressing the head of his dick, was all it took for Jim to finally lose it. The orgasm that took him over made him spout some incomprehensible nonsense and he lost his vision for a moment, even though his eyes were wide open.

 

When he came down from his high, he was still pretty dazed, but he remembered where he was and that Oswald was still very much hard inside him. And now he could create sentences too.

 

‘Don’t hold back.’

 

He saw Oswald’s eyes widen at that, and then felt the hand that was holding his leave, only to reappear on Jim’s hip along with the other one. Now Oswald was ramming into him, without any rhythm, not destined to make Jim feel good, but he felt electric shocks running up his body all the same, even though he was pretty sure he couldn’t become hard again so quickly.

 

His legs were still somehow entwined over Penguin’s body, but weren’t controlling any movements, he just laid back and let him do whatever he pleased. Oswald started kissing him, messily and open-mouthed, but Jim felt him draw back when he started to suck on Oswald’s tongue. It became clear when he felt Oswald coming inside him, and that was a weird feeling, but even more interesting was to watch Oswald lose it, with his open mouth and closed eyes and Jim’s name thrown breathlessly out there.

 

Some time passed before Oswald moved from on top of him, pulling his spent cock out carefully, but it still felt uncomfortable. It was weird to have this place suddenly empty after this. Oswald took of the condom and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Jim should have felt some kind of guilt, but he only felt very, very tired. The fact that he was essentially selling his body to his former enemy, who was, to top it all off, a man, was replaced by another notion. Jim supposed it wasn’t that different from going to bed with random women, and he had had his fair share of that. Not to mention his recent affair with Sophia, however badly that ended. He didn’t really expect it to, but sex with Penguin felt good. If it was that way he could treat it like encounters with strangers in a bar. A temporary method of reaching mutual satisfaction. A good enough excuse to make it sound more sane.

 

He drifted off and was surprised when he felt a cold and wet cloth touch his hand. He looked up to see Oswald, looking a bit uncertain, offering him a wet towel. He lazily took it and wiped himself.

 

It was time to go then. However, when he stood up and started looking for his clothes, Oswald stopped him.

 

‘You should stay.’

 

Before Jim could protest Oswald added: ‘You were just taken hostage and recovered from a drug. Going out right now seems a bit reckless. You don’t have to stay in my room, I can give you another bedroom if you want.’

 

Jim considered many things: that his people at the precinct hadn’t seen him for too long, that Bruce would definitely figure out what transpired here, that it was unwise to stay in bed with Penguin when their relationship was simply of a contractual nature. Exhaustion won with all those arguments.

 

He laid back down, under the covers this time. Penguin went around the room, putting out what was left of the candles, and then the bed dipped behind Jim, and all became quiet. Jim fell asleep easily. He somehow had a feeling he was going to be a frequent guest in this bed from now on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at checking mistakes, I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not have a taste for Sugar Daddy fics, as you can probobly tell, but this technically doesn't fall into the category? Also, I have no idea what that big bulding Oswald entered at the end was, so I just used a courthouse.  
> And I know Bruce is kind of a little shit here, but Batman was cunning and used Penguin's help in the comics sometimes, so I just maximized it a little. Sorry?


End file.
